


Crabwise [podfic]

by paraka



Series: Crabwise [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Crab Fic, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam doesn't mean to get a pet crab.</p><p>A podfic of Crabwise, written by jerakeen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crabwise [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crabwise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56104) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> This podfic was made for a podfic tutorial that I should be posting soon (at ai_podfic). Thank you to jerakeen for letting me use her fic for the tutorial and for katekat1010 for letting me use her wonderful art for the cover.

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/tutorial/AI8%20RPF-Crabwise%20\(tutorial\)%20by%20jerakeen-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/tutorial/AI8%20RPF-Crabwise%20\(tutorial\)%20by%20jerakeen-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 7:20


End file.
